Field Trip
by a. loquita
Summary: You will complete this exercise in teams of two, and you can chose anyone on base to partner with. And because I'm the Colonel, I pick first: Carter's with me." S/J


"Field Trip"  
By: a. loquita  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
A/N: Thanks to my muse supplyship and to ziparumpazoo for her beta work.

It was going to be a good day. General Hammond was sure of it. He'd arranged a "fun in the field" event on a safe, uninhabited world. All the SG teams, except for SG-10 still stationed on P09-227, and the portion of SG-14 down with the flu, were expected to participate.

Hammond would stay on base, and if something came up, he'd recall any personnel he might need. But things had been quiet lately, and he felt sure that a moral boost was just the thing they all needed.

As the head of SG-1, the flagship team, Hammond put Jack O'Neill in charge for the day. Along with personnel, Hammond sent through the gate the instructions and supplies needed for the volleyball tournament, charades, scavenger hunt, and softball game.

Lieutenant Patterson, who was currently seven months pregnant, and Major Clark, still on crunches after SG-4's unfortunate encounter with an off-world mudslide last week that left him with a twisted ankle, were both assigned to oversee the barbeque and picnic.

It was going to be a good day for all of them, Hammond smiled, as the last of his teams went through the gate.

Jack read aloud from the piece of paper containing instructions. "You will complete this exercise in teams of two, and you can chose anyone on base to partner with." He looked up, "And because I'm the Colonel, I pick first: Carter's with me."

Sam smiled to herself. She'd subtly put the idea in the Colonel's head last week, saying to Daniel during a team lunch that, although she might not be the best volleyball player, she'd win the scavenger hunt hands down.

Jack walked over and handed Sam the piece of paper containing their first clue for the scavenger hunt. People around her were turning from side to side, picking partners and giving others some all-in-good-fun trash talk.

A moment later, she and the Colonel set out to the east, after she'd informed him that clearly the next clue would be found at the rock formations this planet was known for.

"Ah, Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are all the other teams heading that way?"

"Because." She tried not to overplay it. "Trust me. I told you I'd win this."

"Damn it."

"Carter?"

"I can't override the controls." She sighed heavily. "It's counting itself down."

Mild panic caused bile in his stomach to churn. "Counting down to what?!" He was getting too old for this crap. Even on the easy days…

"Oh," she spun around, apparently realizing how it must have sounded to him. "No, just until the door reopens again. In two hours."

"Two hours? There's not something else you can do?"

"Sorry, sir. But the good news is, if we simply wait two hours, it will open and we'll be out of here. No harm done."

Yeah, no harm besides the fact that he was stuck in a dark, cramped, ancient cave-like place with Carter. Whom (he should probably mention the fact that) he'd recently started sleeping with. And (he was not ashamed to admit) he was not past the stage of wanting her every 10 minutes. Especially (and it's not like he noticed these things) when she smelled so damn good like she did right now. In the dark. Alone. Off-word.

Also (one last, teensy, tiny point) he'd always had a fantasy of tearing off her BDUs and going at it off-world with her.

Yeah.

So screwed (and not in the good way).

"So…" he took a deep, cleansing breath.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sam sat down next to him on the sandy floor. "I thought I had that clue figured out for sure."

"S'ok." Because it was. She was entitled to a mistake once every decade or so. Especially when they weren't on a mission or facing anything life-threatening.

"So?" She repeated his statement. "What should we do to pass the time?"

His brain conjured up a vision of her BDUs pulled down around her ankles, her nipples hard and pushing into his chest, her eyes looking up at him heavy with lust—

"Sir?"

"What?" He snapped himself out of it.

"Are you feeling OK?" Sam placed her hand on his forehead, and he couldn't help himself. He groaned.

She slid the hand down his cheek and grinned.

Hammond greeted SG-1 at the base of the ramp. "Thanks for running things, Colonel." They were the final team to step though, and other than a few cases of sunburn, it appeared Hammond's plan had been a success.

Jack replied, "No problem, sir."

"And Major," Hammond turned to Sam, "nice job. I hear the scavenger hunt went over particularly well."

"You're welcome, sir."

Jack's mind backtracked over what had just come out of Hammond's mouth. Was he implying that Sam put it together and—

Sam smiled at Hammond. "I made sure my team finished somewhere in the middle. No one suspected a thing."

"Well done, Major."

Jack gaped at her. Daniel just looked confused.

"Wait, Sam," Daniel asked, "I thought you said you were going to win at the scavenger hunt?"

"Oh, I did," she replied as she turned toward the locker room. "In my own way, I totally won."

Jack could not agree more.


End file.
